The Night Shift
by EruSilverlee
Summary: [Two Parts] AthrunCagalli. FluffRomance. Athrun reflects on a few aspects of his life with Cagalli.
1. Chapter 1

**_Standard Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own Gundam Seed, I do not own the main characters of this fan fiction (Athrun Zala and Cagali Yula Athha). This two parter, though, belongs to me, as does the character Yuri. I have no intention to see this fan fiction published, nor would I ever consider it. Any use of this fan fiction by any person excluding myself is prohibited._

_That being said, on to part one of two._

**_The Night Shift _**_Part 1._

Athrun awoke with a start some time during the course of the night. The soft sound of crying came from the adjoining bedroom. He groggily glanced at the digital clock beside his rather large bed. The flashing red numbers read 2:13am.

Athrun was completely silent for a moment, hoping against all hopes that the crying would die down and subside.

As always, it didn't.

He moaned, staring up at the white ceiling of the master bedroom. The figure at his side rolled over to face him, her beautiful big eyes only half open.

"It's your turn Athrun," Came her soft, soothing voice. Her breath was warm against the exposed skin of his chest.

"No, It's your turn Cagalli," Athrun replied quietly, smoothing down her blonde hair, "I got up at eleven."

Cagalli sighed, sitting up, the warm flannel blankets falling to her waist. Her silk nightgown rustled as she left the warmth of the bed, putting on her slippers as she went.

She grabbed her house coat, stepping into the second bedroom. Putting it on, the soft fleece fabric warming her otherwise bare arms, she moved to the crib in the center of the room. Smiling down at their daughter, Cagalli reached in, picking up the fussing infant. Her smile softened as she held the baby in her arm, rubbing her back soothingly.

"My beautiful daughter," She whispered quietly in the little girl's tiny ear as she swayed back and forth, "My beautiful Yuri."

Some time passed – it could have been minutes, it could have been hours – and Yuri quieted down significantly, occasionally making small gargling noises.

Tiredly, Cagalli brought Yuri into the bedroom she shared with Athrun. He was still awake, and sat up as his wife came into the room. He pulled back the covers and took Yuri from her, holding his fragile daughter protectively in his arms.

Cagalli shuffled out of her slippers but left her house coat on as she crawled back into bed.

Holding Yuri in one arm, Athrun wrapped the other around Cagalli, pulling her closer. She rested her head on his chest as he gazed softly at their now sleeping child.

In some ways, he was still shocked that they had a child together. Athrun could still remember the joy he'd felt when Cagalli had nervously told him that she was with child.

He had been shell-shocked, but overflowing with pride and happiness..

.. _Athrun watched happily as Cagalli descended the steps from the shuttle. They'd been married for two months, but Cagalli had spent the last month in Jachin Due. He had missed her dearly._

_She looked around the crowd, searching for his face. He made his way through the ea of people, coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. _

_"I've missed you," He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck softly. _

_Cagalli dropped her bag, turning around in his arms. She put her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest._

_"I've missed you too," She breathed, looking up at him as he leant down, capturing her lips in a searing 'welcome home' kiss. _

_Athrun pulled her closer as they parted, holding her tight. Again, she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes. "How was your flight?" Athrun asked curiously._

_"It was long, but fine," Cagalli said, looking up at him with a nervous smile on her face. "Athrun, there's something important I need to tell you," She said. _

_Worriedly, Athrun locked eyes with her, his deep concern showing clearly on his face. "Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine," Cagalli replied quietly._

_"Then what's the matter?" He asked, holding her tightly; protectively. _

_"Not here," She replied, "There are too many people around."_

_Athrun picked up her bag, leading Cagalli by the hand to a completely deserted hallway off to the side of the hangar. "Are you okay?" He asked, beginning to panic._

_Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder soothingly. "I'm fine," She said calmly, though she was still visibly nervous. "Athrun.. I.."_

_The possibilities of what Cagalli might say began to flood through Athrun's mind. Did she not feel the same way about him as he felt about her? Did she not love him anymore? Was there someone else? He wasn't entirely sure her wanted to hear what Cagalli had to say._

_"I'm.." Cagalli continued. She too a deep breath, "Athrun, I'm pregnant."_

_Athrun was stunned into silence for a moment, but happiness soon overtook him and his face broke into a magnificent smile. "Oh Cagalli!" He exclaimed, sweeping her into a hug and planting a kiss on her lips, "That's wonderful!"_

_All signs of nervousness disappeared from Cagalli's face and she smiled widely. "I love you Athrun," She whispered._

_"I love you too Cagalli," Athrun responded, caressing her cheek and leaning down once more to lock lips with his beautiful wife.._

.. Athrun smiled, pulling up the blanket to cover Cagalli's shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Standard Disclaimer:_**

_I do not own Gundam Seed, I do not own the main characters of this fan fiction (Athrun Zala and Cagali Yula Athha). This two parter, though, belongs to me, as does the character Yuri. I have no intention to see this fan fiction published, nor would I ever consider it. Any use of this fan fiction by any person excluding myself is prohibited._

_That being said, on to part two of two._

_**The Night Shift** Part Two_

Yuri had a hold of Athrun's fingers, her grip surprisingly strong for and infant. Athrun's smile grew as Yuri stuck his finger in her tiny mouth.

Yuri was teething, and constantly wanted something in her mouth. Cagalli had bought some teething rings, but Yuri appeared to prefer fingers. Athrun didn't mind. Despite the fact that she was drooling and her slobber was covering half his hand.

He looked back at Cagalli. He wasn't surprised to find her fast asleep. She hadn't been getting much sleep in the four months since she'd given birth to Yuri. The baby needed Cagalli's attention during all hours of the day, and though Cagalli was happy to give it, she had little time for herself.

Getting a nanny wasn't and option in Cagalli's eyes. She didn't want anyone else raising her daughter.

Occasionally, they would leave Yuri with Kira and Lacus, and the two of them would go out for the day, just to two of them. Lacus was always delighted to have Yuri. She loved children. In fact, just the other day she'd announced that she and Kira were expecting twins some time in the spring. Naturally, Lacus was ecstatic.

Athrun sometimes though it was strange, seeing Kira and Lacus together. Before Heliopolis, he had always seen his future going hand in hand with Lacus'. The two had been engaged after all. He had liked Lacus, not loved her per say, but he knew he would have grown to love her.

He still admired her, and in a way he did love her, but not in a romantic sense. Not the way he loved Cagalli. He knew lacus loved Kira, and Kira loved her.

When he met Cagalli, they had been enemies. She had been piloting a sky grasper and had opened fire on the carrier holding the Aegis, and Athrun.

Her sky grasper had been shot down, and she landed on the same island that Athrun had landed the Aegis. By her attire, he had first thought her to be a young man. It was when he had her pinned down in the sand that he realized his mistake.

The two had been stranded on the island for the night, Cagalli as his prisoner. The two had parted on civil terms the following morning, when both had been rescued.

The next time they met, Athrun was under the impression that he'd just killed Kira. He had been knocked unconscious by the blast, and picked up by Orb. Cagalli was there when he came to, gun in hand.

Athrun had been sure that Cagalli would kill him. She didn't though, and they ended up spending the better part of three hours speaking of Kira. They said their good-byes on amicable terms, as orb turned him over to ZAFT.

That was when his feelings for Cagalli began to develop. Though, at the time he had been under the impression that Cagalli harbored feelings for Kira. Neither of them had known at the time that Cagalli and Kira were twins.

Their feelings for one another developed over their next meetings, as Athrun's feelings for Lacus – such as they were – dissipated.

Athrun had been so nervous the day he proposed to Cagalli..

_.. "Stop pacing Athrun, for God's sake," Kira said, leaning in the doorframe, "You know she'll say yes."_

"_But what if she doesn't?" Athrun queried, pacing back and forth across the room._

"_She will."_

_Athrun had gone to ask Kira's permission. He had thought that Kira wouldn't object, but as her was Cagalli's only living relative, Athrun thought it appropriate to ask his friend's permission. _

_Kira had delightedly given it and Athrun was nervously awaiting Cagalli's arrival. Kira had summoned her too the room, Athrun having been too jittery. Athrun's nerves rarely got the better of him, but today they were uncontrollable. _

"_Sit down Athrun," Kira said, folding his arms over his chest, "You're making _me _nervous."_

_Athrun listened, sitting down at his desk only to stand up again a second later when the door slid open. _

"_Good luck," Kira mouthed, passing through the doorway and giving his sister a nudge._

"_Athrun?" Cagalli asked curiously as the door shut behind Kira. _

"_Ca-Cagalli," Athrun stuttered, trying – and failing – to regain some semblance of composure. _

"_Yes Athrun?" Cagalli asked, looking at him in confusion._

"_Cagalli I.." Athrun said, moving forward and taking her hands in his own. "Cagalli, we've been seeing each other for a year now, and I really love you-"_

"_You're breaking up with me," Cagalli said suddenly and emotionally, "Aren't you?"_

"_No!" Athrun exclaimed reassuringly, "What I mean to say is; I really love you Cagalli, and I think you love me too. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Cagalli Yula Athha, will you marry me?"_

_Cagalli's jaw dropped, her eyes brimming with tears of happiness. She threw her arms around his neck, pressing her soft lips against his mouth._

"_Of course I will!" Cagalli said, beaming at him and holding onto him tightly._

_Athrun smiled, holding her to him and spinning her around. He'd never been so happy.._

.. Their wedding had been a simple affair, neither of them had wanted anything fancy. They kept it to close friends, neither of them having much family.

Kira had acted in the place of Cagalli's father, walking her down the aisle, and Dearka had stood in as best man. Cagalli had had two bridesmaids; Lacus and Miriallia.

Cagalli had looked simply stunning in her plain, yet elegant gown. Her hair had been fashioned beautifully, no doubt something Lacus had arranged, if not done.

Everything had gone perfectly.

Married life was different than Athrun had imagined. It was better. Sure, he and Cagalli bickered, but no more than they had before. Life couldn't have been any better, until Yuri was conceived, the night before Cagalli had left for Jachin Due.

Athrun looked down, first at his sleeping wife, then his daughter. Yuri may have had his eyes, but she was practically the splitting image of her mother.

Thinking back on their lives so far, they had gone through so much already. But Athrun knew that their future contained just as much, if not more.

Whatever was still to come, they'd face it together; as a family.


End file.
